


Why an almost due omega shouldn't go on supply runs

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A small bit of humor, Alpha Michonne (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Beta Carol Peletier, Carol used to be a nurse before zombie ap, Childbirth, Cute, Fluff, Good Brother Merle, Good guy Shane, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Merle Dixon, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scenting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: While out on a supply run an eight month pregnant Merle who insisted oncoming along, goes into labor.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had started out well. Rick and Daryl along with Michonne and   
Carol decided to head out on a supply run.  
  
The only problem being a heavily pregnant Merle wanted to  
come along.  
  
Despite the protest and the threat of incoming hormones the  
reluctantly gave in allowing him to come along.  
  
Making sure everyone was armed they scoured a few nearby  
stores and houses taking anything their community could use.  
  
Entering the last house on the block Rick, Merle and Daryl looked  
around while Michonne and Carol went to double check each house  
to make sure they didn't miss anything.  
  
The house had been picked clean of everything but a few canned  
and boxed goods in the kitchen along with a mattress in one of  
the bedrooms.  
  
The three of them had barely stepped through the door  
when it happened.  
  
Turning around Rick and Daryl saw an eight month pregnant  
Merle doubled over with a wet spot growing in his pants.  
  
Rick and Daryl went wide eyed.  
  
Merle gulped "ma' water jus' broke".  
  
  
  
  
"How the fuck could ya let this happen!?".  
  
"Daryl don't yell at him it ain't helping".  
  
"Why!? he pissed me off!" yelled Daryl "he shouldn't have come with  
us!".  
  
Merle flinched as his brother and brother in-law argued  
in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I jus' wanted ta help" Merle whimpered as  
another contraction rippled through him.  
  
"This is exactly why ya shouldn't have come with us  
Merle" said Daryl pacing the room.  
  
Rick narrowed his eyes at his husband, turning to   
Merle the man's face softened in sympathy.  
  
"Daryl's right Merle I understand you wanted to help  
and come with us on this supply run but knowin'   
you could have the baby any day, this trip probably  
wasn't such a good idea for you".  
  
Merle nodded as he blinked back the tears  
that threated to fall.  
  
Upon seeing the omega's distress Rick pulled Merle  
into a hug allowing for him to grip his hand through  
another pain.  
  
Daryl smiled slightly, happy to see his mate trying to  
comfort his brother but that slight lax in letting his guard  
down faded quickly as the groaning and banging outside  
the house intensified.  
  
Grabbing up the duffle bags Daryl looked to his   
mate "we gotta go".  
  
Rick turned to Merle who was reclined on the  
mattress on the floor "can you walk?".  
  
Using Rick's shoulder Merle tried to get up but  
a contraction overtook him sending him back  
down onto the mattress.  
  
Merle shook his head.  
  
Rick swore.  
  
"Daryl" said Rick, worry spreading across his face.  
  
Daryl nodded and not needing his alpha to tell  
him twice he grabbed up his crossbow and left  
the room.  
  
  
Daryl returned not long after with Carol and Michonne  
in tow. With a pathway clear the three of them were able  
to get Merle safely into the back of the car, Carol  
immediately taking over as soon as they started down  
the road.  
  
"Merle try to relax and breath, Daryl let him hold your  
hand".  
  
Merle gripped his brother's hand and tried to do  
as Carol instructed.  
  
Michonne looked to Rick who was concentrating  
on driving "how much farther do we have to go?".  
  
"Ten more miles".  
  
Carol's face pained "I sure hope we make it I don't have  
my bag with me and we're not equipped to deliver a baby  
in a car".  
  
Reaching over Rick patted Carol's shoulder "don't worry  
we'll make it".  
  
And with that Rick stepped on the gas propelling them  
onward down the road.  
  
   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough and after dodging a couple of walkers Rick was  
able to bring everybody back safely to Alexandria.  
  
Rick and Daryl brought Merle inside to the nearest house  
while Carol ran to get her medical bag, returning a few  
minutes later with said bag, Maggie and Merle's alpha  
Shane.  
  
"Rick out!, Maggie go boil some water!, Daryl help your  
brother get his shoes and pants off! and Shane be a man  
and comfort your omega!" the beta had shouted all of this  
while holding on firmly to Shane's ear.  
  
Shane winced "yes ma' am" he replied as Merle applied  
a vice grip on his hand.  
  
Snapping on a pair of gloves Carol gently parted Merle's  
legs.  
  
Merle snapped to attention.  
  
"W-what the hell are ya doin?".  
  
"I need to check your cervix, see how far you've  
dilated".  
  
Merle frowned in annoyance "great announce it  
ta the whole world why don't ya!".  
  
Daryl couldn't help but huff out a laugh.  
  
"Oh s-shut up!" said Merle panting through  
another contraction.  
  
Carol removed her gloved hand "okay your  
eight centimeters Merle" she said snapping off  
her gloves.  
  
"I'm gonna go sterilize some things we'll  
need, come help me Daryl".  
  
Nodding the two left the living room leaving  
Merle with his alpha.  
  
The two smiled and scented each other, their noses  
rubbing against the scent glands in their necks.  
  
When the two parted Shane gave his mate a stern  
look.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone on that supply run Merle,  
you should have known you'd be having the pup soon  
and that it wasn't a good idea".  
  
Merle hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry alpha".  
  
Shane's expression softened as he pulled his  
mate in close "I'm glad your safe, the both of you".  
  
The two were about to kiss when a contraction hit  
just in time for Carol, Maggie and Daryl to return.  
  
When the pain faded another followed as Carol put   
on another pair of gloves.  
  
"Shane you sit with your back to the sofa and let  
Merle lean against you".  
  
"Okay good, Daryl sit on Merle's right side and  
let him grip your hand".  
  
"Maggie you'll be my assistant" said the beta all  
the while checking Merle's cervix again.  
  
"Merle you're fully dilated, when I say so push  
okay" said Carol positioning herself between the  
omega's wide spread legs.  
  
"Okay Merle push!".  
  
"That's it...good job...okay stop".  
  
"Pant for me Merle".  
  
Merle did so while squeezing the life out  
of his brother and mate's hand.  
  
It carried out like that for what seemed like  
forever. Push, rest, repeat until Merle felt  
something slip out of him, almost as if a great  
amount of weight had been lifted off of him.  
  
Looking at Carol he felt the tears prickle in his  
eyes as she held a squirming angry newborn in her  
arms.  
  
"It's a boy" said Carol smiling as she was handed a towel  
from Maggie and laid the pup on his chest.  
  
Daryl chuckled "he's go a good set of lungs".  
  
Carol and Maggie couldn't help but chuckle too.  
  
Once the pup was cleaned and checked Carol handed  
Shane a pair of surgical scissors.  
  
"You wanna cut the cord?".  
  
Nodding Carol showed him where to do so.  
  
With the baby and Merle settled and comfortable Carol  
had Maggie, Shane and Daryl set up a bed form him on  
the sofa while she continued to clean up.  
  
  
  
Merle lay propped up against a pile of pillows. The pup  
having just finished his first meal slept soundly in Merle's  
arms.  
  
"What are ya gonna name 'em?" asked Daryl from his spot  
on the arm chair.  
  
The pup yawned and opened his eyes, looking at his  
parents curiously.  
  
Smiling the two said in unison "Logan, Logan James  
Walsh".  
  
Daryl smiled "that's a good name, congrats you two,  
you want me ta go tell Rick the good news?".  
  
Shane and Merle nodded.  
  
Nodding Daryl got up from the coffee table  
and left.  
  
Shane snuggled his new family close.  
  
"You really had me worried today" said Shane  
kissing merle's forehead.  
  
Merle nuzzled Shane's neck "I'm sorry I worried  
you so, I promise that if we ever have a second pup  
I won't go outside the walls without a reason".  
  
This seemed to make Shane feel better cause it earned  
Merle a purr from his mate.  
  
"You promise?".  
  
Merle nodded "I promise".

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
